


Letter For Ianto

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sweet, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack writes Ianto a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter For Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> I think Jack writes this while Ianto sleeps, and leaves it for him to find when he wakes.

Letter To Ianto

 

 

IANTO.

 

I Love You,

Like I Need My Eyes To See.

I Love You,

Like I Need My Heart To Beat.

I Love You,

Like I Need My Arms To Hold.

I Love You,

Like I Need My Tears To Weep.

I Love You,

Like I Need My Brain To Think.

I Love You,

Like I Need My Mouth To Speak.

I Love You,

Like I Need My Legs To Run.

I Love You,

Like I Need My Breath To Breathe.

I Love You,

With Each And Every Working Part.

I Love You,

With Every Single Beat Of My Heart.

 

 

I Love You . . . Sweetheart.

 

JACK


End file.
